Broken Pieces and Far Away Dreams
by Morbid-Teenage-Loner
Summary: Set in the future: It sounded like fun. A entire summer of part-time jobs and new realitionships. Will all end well with new loves and some cash in their pockets?


(Author's Note: Hello readers. This is Morbid-Teenage-Loner, your faithful writer. What you're about to read is a fanfiction I wrote with my sister, windwitchfan, and we have a lot of pride in it. If you don't understand the first chapter, that's ok, we'll dwell more on each individual relationship as it comes. That's all for the A/N, so here we go!)

----

**Broken Pieces and Far Away Dreams** Chapter One: Reasons

----

Classes. God, were they long. Inuyasha had never thought that his final period of the day, no, of the entire _year,_ would take so long to end. He looked over at the dark haired boy behind him, Miroku staring at the clock just as longingly as he was.

"Two minutes and counting…" the young man mumbled under his breath as he snapped his laptop shut and nearly threw it in his bag. Miroku was anxious to get out. He would be going to Sango's immediately after classes that day and he had something very important to tell her.

"Five…four…three…two and…"

BRRIINNGG!!!

The bell had rung. They were free for the summer. Inuyasha let out a whoop and snatched his bag from the floor beside him, nearly jumping over the desks to be the first one out the door. Miroku beat him there, knocking him back as he made a beeline out the door and into the crowded hall.

----

"Kouga! Pass it!" Toji called as the taller boy dribbled the basketball neatly down half the court then slipped it to him. The game continued as the coach watched warily. Even if they were getting out for the summer, he wanted them in shape and in the right set of mind to be ready to play next year.

Across the field and past the basketball courts, the girl PE class played volleyball in the sandpit. Sango easily jumped and spiked the ball over the net, making another point for her team. She was congratulated just as the bell chimed from the main school, the other girls spreading out like ripples to get to the locker room and changed.

----

"Well played, Tajiya." The coach smiled, "Are you going to try out for the team this summer?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry, but I just don't have time." The dark haired girl sighed as she brushed a stray strand from her face and dusted her uniform. "Bye! Have a nice summer!" she called as she ran off, not even hearing what the coach had said in return.

"Hey Sango." Kouga panted as he ran up beside the girl, heading towards the locker rooms with her. "You've seen Kagome around?"

"She wasn't feeling well and went to the nurse. I think she's still there." The younger woman replied as they separated and went into the locker rooms and changed. Sango grabbed her things out of her locker, her bookbag lighter than it had been all year. She made it into the hall, Kouga waiting for her patiently.

"I'm going to see if Kagome's still at the nurse. Want to come with me?" he offered.

"Nah, Miroku is taking me home and he said he has to tell me something important." Sango kindly declined the offer, thinking it better to stay out of the Inuyasha/Kouga/Kagome love triangle.

"Oh, that." Kouga grumbled as he ran a hand through his black bangs, "He said something about that at lunch. He wants to propose or something…I wasn't really listening."

Sango stopped mid-stride and stared at the taller male. Her look plainly said he was an idiot.

"You weren't listening…Wonderful!" she cried as she threw her hands in the air for surrender. "You weren't listening and Miroku said he wants to talk to me today. He told you about it, but God forbid you actually do something other than gawk at Kagome _all day long_!" she screamed, advancing on the boy dangerously. "For all we know, he could be proposing to me or even asking me to have his children! He might even be telling me he hates my guts and wants me to back off so he can go after some other girl! God, Kouga, you are the world's biggest idiot and a total jerk!"

With that, Sango stormed off, wailing her woes and throwing dark curses at Kouga over her shoulder. The awestruck man just stared, still in a daze after the verbal beating Sango had given him. The stares and looks of the few students and teachers in the hall snapped him back into reality, Kouga going on his way to the nurses office.

----

Kikyo watched Inuyasha escort Kagome to his car and force her in, making sure she was comfortable before he got in the driver side and started the car. She walked to her own car, the hand that clutched her keys white as her grip intensified. She couldn't stand Kagome. Even if they were half sisters, she had hated Kagome since the day she met her. Her and her total opposite relative were almost identical, the only difference was that Kikyo had brown eyes while Kagome's were a blue gray. Kikyo denied any likeness to the more vibrant and cheerful girl, keeping her hair long and wearing the same dark clothes almost everyday for others to tell the difference.

"Kikyo!"

The tall girl looked over her shoulder, her hand still at the ready to shove the key into the door and unlock her Crown Victoria. Kagura ran to her best friend's side, grinning brightly and giving the cold girl a light hug.

"Hey!" the scarlet-eyed beauty grinned, giving Kikyo another hug. "Are you on you're way home? Can I catch a ride?" Kikyo looked carefully at Kagura, the girl's eyes pleading and her red lips pursed in a puppy dog pout. Kagura widened her red eyes for a more pitiful effect and quivered her bottom lip the slightest bit. "Please?"

Kikyo sighed, knowing she couldn't just leave and abandon Kagura here at the school. Besides, Kagura lived on the way home, so she wouldn't be going out of her way. "Get in." was all she replied.

"Really?! Oh, thank you!" Kagura yipped as she threw her arms around Kikyo's neck and gave her a quick squeeze. "You're the best! I'll love you forever!"

----

Kagome gave Inuyasha a grateful smile as the violet eyed young man pulled out of the high school parking lot. "Thanks." She added in an after thought, "I didn't think I could walk all the way home."

"If you were so sick, you should have gone home hours ago. It's not like you would have missed anything." The older boy answered gruffly, reaching over and flicking on his radio, playing with the knob to find a decent station. "Find me some music." He ordered, Kagome rolling her eyes but taking over the system. She flipped over to a soft rock station, but Inuyasha made a face and she changed it.

"No oldies, country, pop, classical, or talk shows. Find me some alternative or something worth while."

"Would you also like me to bow down and kiss your shoes master?" the black haired girl grumbled sarcastically, Inuyasha giving her a grin from the corner of his eye.

"If you don't mind."

"Freak." The gray eyed girl hissed, finally finding a station that both she and the boy beside her agreed on. "You are such a weirdo."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I kinda feel bad though. As we were pulling out of the parking lot, I think I saw Kouga come out the front doors. He was probably looking for me."

"Who cares? Just apologize later and get over it."

----

Naraku watched all the people leave the school from his perch on the roof. He saw Kikyo get to her car and felt her aura snap with rage as Inuyasha and Kagome walked from the depths of the school and into his car. Kagura appeared moments later, Sango and Miroku also coming out from the other doors farther down. Words were exchanged and rides given. He chuckled, hearing Kouga slam through the front doors and call out Kagome's name, searching in vain for the young girl. This was going to be a fun summer. His victims were in better drama than he could hope.

----

End of Chapter One

----

_(A/N: If by some miracle of God, I got windwitchfan off the computer long enough to get this chapter out. This took me about, what, two days? Three? But anyway, I know this chapter is short, but this was just a prologue of sorts. It pretty much explains everyone's part and relationships in the story. I will have longer chapters come next chance to write, but I may have slightly longer waiting periods than might be hoped. Anyway, more chapters to come and more fun to be read, in the next installment of _**'Broken Pieces and Far Away Dreams'**

_Until we meet again…_

_Morbid-Teenage-Loner) _


End file.
